Eric Arroyo
Eric Arroyo (Born July 19, 1970 and raised in East Patchogue, New York, USA) is an American artist and a Senior employee at Bungie studios. Biography He has been working at Bungie since 2000, serving as an artist for the company. He was credited as "artist" for Halo: Combat Evolved and "3D Artist" for Halo 2. He is now known as the "Mad Machinist" for Halo, creating not only extreme weapons, but also extreme vehicles. Before working at Bungie, he worked at Microsoft Gaming Studios on a racing game which was canceled soon after. He is married to Joy, and has a child, Gabriel. As a child he remembers his father racing at National Speedway. Arroyo says his first passion is cars, not shooting. He enjoys racing sims, creating skins for racing games and his first job in the video game industry was as a car modeler and texture artist in Eastern Seattle for EA Games. He is also credited on Boku Strategies: Armies of Armageddon. Dion Arroyo Eric honored his brother Dion, a victim of a car accident on September 11, 2003, during the end credits of Halo 2, with a simple message: "for Dion Arroyo 3-3-83 / 9-11-03." The Dion Arroyo Memorial Scholarship was initiated by brothers of the Delta Psi Omega Fraternity in memory of their former brother and friend. According to Eric, Dion was the first person who was not on the Bungie team to play Halo 2. Games *Halo: Combat Evolved - Artist *Halo 2 - 3D Artist *Halo 3 - 3D Artist Bungie.net Profile *Nickname: Buddyro *Classification: Grizzled Ancient *Current Job: Character/Vehicle 2D/3D Artist *Origin: East Patchogue, NY *Blood Type: 80% Human - 20% Other *Age: 37 (now 44) *Weight: 195 Pounds *Height: 5'8" *Girth: Thick yet springy *First Job: Paper boy *Hobby: Being a husband and father in between work and sleep *Ultimate Halo Match: Ones with vehicles in them! *Ultimate Snack: Oatmeal Raisin Cookies! So bad...yet so good ;) *Ultimate Website: http://www.zeitgeistmovie.com/ *Mode of Transport: mod'd 97' Sebring conv't (daily beater), a mod'd 87 Fiero GT and an 05' Pacifica Touring *Fake Weapon: The BIRD, straight up, plain and simple. Mostly harmless, very fulfilling. always loaded. *Biography: After bouncing from job to job; car sales, audio sales, sign maker, bagel maker... I hacked into a copy of NFS III and started making downloadable cars. Electronic Arts eventually got wind of it and gave me a job working on cars for NFS Motorcity.. Not too long after I came to Microsoft Games to work on a driving game for Xbox - that was canceled only a month or so later. As luck would have it, Bungie needed someone to paint rocks, trees and dirt - I fit the bill. Now after more than 6 years with Bungie I'm responsible for making cool vehicles, characters, objects and anatomically correct holograms... Mom is so proud. *Rant: WAKE UP! Stop watching empty programming! Learn what is going on outside of the bubble you've created! Eat healthy and find ways to release stress! Let the little things slide and focus on doing at least ONE profound thing in your life - cuz' when you are gone, the only thing left to prove you were here are the stories you leave behind and the children you raised... HOW DO YOU WANT TO BE REMEMBERED? OPEN YOUR MIND 3A3N8U3N7N1A9K7I0E2N0K1I2 ntomhfpemyjrept;fnsmlsmfyjevp, oyrrpg4—before it's to late.http://www.bungie.net/Inside/MeetTheTeam.aspx?person=arroyo References External links *Eric Arroyo at Bungie.net *Eric Arroyo at the Internet Movie Database Category:Bungie Staff